Attention has been focused on thermoelectric conversion elements, which are clean power generation systems, from the viewpoints of a reduction in carbon dioxide (CO2) emission and environmental protection.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-93009 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2004105144 disclose the related art.